This is my idea of love
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: I heard this song this is not my idea from the Swan Princess and it reminded me of Hagi and Saya so I thought why not i'll make a songfic of it lol I DO NOT OWN BLOOD  THE SONG OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!


One bright day at the Zoo Joel took Saya over to the water fountain out side of their beautiful home to meet her new friend, but what Joel didn't tell Saya is this boy was to be her mate. Once they got there Amshel came up to them with a young boy with long black hair and crystal blue eyes. Saya didn't like him he was glaring at her.

"Saya this is Hagi, he's going to be your new best friend" Joel smiled.

"New best friend?" she sneered as she eyed him up and down.

"Introduce yourself boy" Amshel growled as he shoved Hagi in front of them.

"Hi" she said threw his teeth.

_I guess I have to be nice….I suppose he wont be that bad…._Saya thought. So Saya walked up to him and gave him a polite curtsy.

"Hello Hagi I'm pleased to meet you" she said kindly.

Hagi eyed her for a moment _Is she serious she looks so conceited, and I bet she doesn't know how to have real fun….she probably plays with her dolls…._Hagi thought sourly. Then Amshel gave him a shove and he rolled his eyes and picked up her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Saya" he sighed as he kissed her hand _blah that was gross! _he thought as he quickly let go of her hand.

_Ok it's official I don't like Hagi at all! _Saya thought angrily.

"Well we'll leave you two to get acquainted" Joel smiled as he and Amshel disappeared.

Once they left Saya and Hagi sat there in awkward silence then Saya let out a sigh and scooted closer to him.

"So Hagi what do you like to do?" Saya asked politely.

"Humph" he snorted.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to be nice to you!" Saya yelled.

"Did I say I wanted to be your friend?" Hagi sneered.

"Ugh! Your so rude!" Saya shrieked as she walked off the other direction.

Back in Joel's office Amshel was talking to his brother about Saya's reproduction abilities.

"Yes I know Amshel I really want to see if Saya can have children….but I don't want to force them, I would at least like them to be married first" Joel said.

"Married? Joel why do you treat Saya like she is a human? She is not! Or have you forgotten?" Amshel sneered.

"I know Saya is not human….but I think it would be better that way….and I think Hagi and her are quite the match!" Joel smiled.

"Whatever….this is ridiculous" Amshel sneered as he walked up to the tower where Diva was being kept.

After Amshel left Joel decided to take a little walk around the garden until he saw Saya pouting in the meadow and Hagi sulking by the tree. Then Joel went up to Hagi and sighed.

"Hagi what happened?"

"I told Saya I did not want to be her friend…" he said.

"Why Saya is a lovely girl" Joel smiled.

"I don't see it" Hagi sneered.

"Hagi please give her another try….she's not good a meeting new people" Joel frowned.

"Fine but if you make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm going to be sick!" Hagi growled.

"You don't have to kiss her hand just play with her be friendly" Joel smiled.

"Fine" Hagi sighed as he walked over to Saya who was twirling a flower in her hand.

"Saya" Hagi sighed.

"What?" Saya sneered.

"I am sorry for the way I acted" Hagi said in the most unsincere tone.

"You don't have to apologize Hagi I know your faking!" Saya sobbed.

"Your such a cry baby" Hagi sneered. "I come over here to play with you and this is how your repay me?"

"Who said I wanted to play with you? Your mean!" Saya yelled.

Then Hagi grabbed her flower out of her hand started running off with it.

"Hey give that back!" Saya cried.

"Stop crying and I will think about it!" Hagi chuckled.

"I'll tell Joel on you!"

"Tell him I could really care less" Hagi sighed.

"Hagi!" Saya yelled as she knocked him to the ground.

"I never want to be your friend!" she yelled.

"Same here I never chose you to be my friend!" Hagi sneered as he got up.

"Why don't you take a hint and leave me alone!" Saya yelled as she shoved him in the chest and ran off.

Later that night Joel locked Saya and Hagi in the same room hoping for them to get along.

"Well since we are in here how about we play dress up?" Saya smiled.

"I think not!" Hagi sneered.

"Why not!" Saya frowned.

"Because I don't want to be dressed up in girls clothes"

"Your no fun" Saya pouted _hmmm what can I do to make him play with me? I'm board and Joel said he wouldn't let us out until we get along…._Saya thought as her eyes drifted toward the cello _Oh! I got it I can teach him how to play cello!_ Saya thought happily as she grabbed Hagi by the arm and pushed him in to a chair.

"What are you doing?" Hagi sighed.

"I'm teaching you how to play cello" Saya smiled as she pushed the big cello toward him. "Now hold the bow straight against the strings" Saya instructed.

Hagi did nothing and just started at her with a blank expression.

"Do as I say Hagi!" Saya growled.

"Who said I wanted to learn cello?" Hagi asked.

"Your so ridiculous! Joel told me to be your friend but I would say that's impossible!" Saya yelled. "Why don't you leave and go back to where to came from?"

"I cant Saya! Your people bought me!" Hagi yelled as tears filled his blue eyes.

"Bought you?" Saya frowned. _I had no idea….._

"I'm sorry Hagi….I didn't know" Saya frowned as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Saya"

"It's ok Hagi….I promise to be nice….I agree….I am selfish and rude….but I promise I'll change that and we will become great friends" Saya smiled.

"Thank you Saya" Hagi said with a small smiled as he hugged her back.

Just then Joel walked into the room and smiled at them.

"Good I'm glad you two are finally getting along!" Joel smiled. "I have some news for you two as well" he grinned.

Hagi and Saya nodded and took a seat on the bed.

"You two are to get married when you are older" Joel smiled.

"What!" they gasped.

"Y-you want me to marry her?" Hagi gasped.

"And you wanted me to marry him?" Saya asked.

"Yes" Joel smiled.

Then Hagi and Saya turned to each other with wide eyes.

"EWWW" they said in unison.

"You wont think that in a few years I promise" Joel laughed as he left the room.

A few years later Saya and Hagi grew into adults and the time of their wedding drew near and Hagi was finally returning from England where Amshel was teaching him. As Saya was brushing her hair Joel came in and smiled at her warmly.

"Are you ready to see your groom after all these years?" Joel smiled.

"But Joel….I do not wish to marry Hagi….he's just a friend that's all" Saya pouted.

"Why don't you like Hagi?" Joel frowned.

"He's immature….and rude" Saya sighed.

"Come on Saya just meet him once I'm sure you'll get along fine" Joel smiled.

_Why do they keep pushing me to marry him? I swear I have bruises with their fingerprints…._Saya thought angrily.

Then Joel went to the room where Hagi waited and smiled at him.

"Hello Hagi you have grown" Joel smiled.

"Yes" Hagi nodded.

"Are you ready to see your bride to be?" Joel grinned.

"Yes" Hagi whispered _all their pushing and annoying hints are getting on my nerves…._ _I can do much better with Saya on my own…..I don't need their help…._Hagi thought.

"Well you better get going I believe Saya is in the meadow by the cliff waiting for you" Joel smiled.

"Yes sir" Haig nodded. "Oh and happy birthday" Hagi said with a small smile.

"Thank you Hagi" Joel nodded.

Once Hagi got to the field he seen Saya sitting on a blanket playing with the hem of her dress.

"Saya" he smiled.

Saya stood and turned toward Hagi then her eyes winded _I see him smile and my knees start buckling…..my doubts of him are gone…._she thought.

_Back then she was so selfish and rude….but now she's changed ….she turned into a beautiful swan…_Hagi thought as he walked toward her. Then Saya threw herself in his arms and hugged him tightly.

_Till now I never new it was her I was dreaming of…_Hagi thought as he returned her hug.

_This is exactly my idea of love….._they thought in unison.


End file.
